Vacaciones
by Katse
Summary: Tom Riddle desea desesperadamente unas vacaciones, lejos de sus alumnos, el estrés y sobre todo, lejos de un escurridizo chiquillo que lo vuelve loco en más de una manera. Sin embargo, las vacasiones no son lo que esperaba y todo se vuelve una carrera en contra del tiempo por sobrevivir. Slash Tom R./Harry P. One Shot


**Vacaciones**

 **00000000000**

…

Al fin conseguía las vacaciones que tanto deseaba y había aplazado tanto tiempo, pero sin duda ¡Al fin estaba libre! Y para disfrutar al máximo sus vacaciones nada mejor que ¡La playa! Mientras todos se congelaban el trasero en las fiestas navideñas, él estaría disfrutando del sol y la arena con unos cuantos daiquiris.

Tenía la reservación del hotel paradisíaco desde hace semanas –tiempo en el que dejo preparado todo lo necesario para que no lo molestaran por cualquier insignificante motivo, no quería solo llegar un día y tener que devolverse al siguiente –el lugar al que iba era nada más, ni nada menos que el tan temido "Triangulo de las Bermudas". ¡Ja!, quien hubiera imaginado que el tan afamado y temido lugar solo era un lugar de descanso para los magos. Los múltiples despistes, desapariciones de embarcaciones, tecnologías muggles descontroladas y perdidas de memorias masivas, solo eran las barreras mágicas evitando que por casualidad dieran con el maravilloso lugar. Cuando descubrió eso, muchas cosas tomaron sentido. Los muggles a veces son muy imaginativos con sus teorías: Alienígenas ¿En serio?

También descubrió que uno de los más grandes y famosos magos de la historia había visitado las paradisíacas playas, dicen que Merlín no quiso salir por tres meses de allí, ¡jum! por algo ha de ser. O eso decía en el viejo recorte publicitario que encontró en una caja de documentos viejos que Dumbledore le dio para que organizara, al parecer el vejete también había tomado vacaciones en _El Triángulo de las Bermudas_ , y se lo tenía bien escondido, mezquino. Pero eso no importaba ya.

Termino de empacar todo en su baúl y verifico la hora para tomar el traslador que le habían dado en la Agencia de Viajes Mágicas que hasta ese entonces no sabía que existía, a lo mejor porque no era de los que utilizara esos medios para viajar, pero el recorte decía explícitamente que solo a través de ese lugar podrían llegar a la Isla. Esa era la única parte que no le gustaba de todo eso. ¿No podían utilizar otro medio de transporte?

Hecho otro vistazo a su reloj de mano y tan solo faltaban cinco minutos para las 10:15 am, que era la hora en la que se activaba el traslador. Encogió el baúl y tomo el traslador, preparándose mentalmente para el salto y evitar vomitar en el camino.

Se dio la hora estipulada y el pequeño traslador, que tenía la forma de una antigua llave dorada comenzó a brillar, respiro profundo y se dejó llevar sintiendo una fuerte presión en el estómago.

Al aterrizar se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada principal del hotel. Se tragó las ganas que tenía de vomitar y se acercó a la recepción mostrando su llave. Al instante una muchacha lo recibió y llamo a uno de los botones para que le indicara en la cabaña que se quedaría por todo un mes. ¿Pues qué creían? Una semana no bastaba y se lo hizo saber de _buenas maneras_ a Dumbledore. Siguió al joven y paso por varios salones y lugares que pensó en visitar después, como el área de masajes y exfoliación, las salas de yoga o los deportes acuáticos. El hotel también tenía excursiones hacia el interior de la isla, en realidad tenia suficientes actividades como para no aburrirse y disfrutar sus treinta días libres de incompetentes. No es que odiara a sus compañeros de trabajo –bueno, tal vez un poco –pero es que a veces lo sacaban de quicio. Cuando acepto el trabajo para enseñar DCAO en Hogwarts creyó que su único problema serían los alumnos, pero que los demás profesores también se metieran con él, le fastidiaba en sobremanera. Aun así, debía guardar las apariencias y mostrar su hermosa sonrisa rompe ovarios que dejaba alucinando a todos. Simples apariencias. Suspiró y alejo todos los pensamientos que le causaban amargura, se supone que estaba allí para disfrutar. Y eso haría.

Una vez que estuvo instalado en su cabaña –Golden Premium, lujosa y privada, todo incluido- lo primero que hizo fue visitar los termales. Según el folletito que le dieron, había todo un calendario de actividades, era una buena guía para quien no sabía qué hacer primero. Pero siendo quien era, tenía todo planificado, desde cuando dormiría, tomaría sus comidas, hasta cada cuanto respiraría. Ok. Tal vez eso es un poco exagerado, pero sí, tenía todas sus vacaciones planificadas. Y nada arruinaría su viaje.

Eso pensó hasta que escucho una estridente voz que reconocería hasta dentro de un tumulto.

Ahora sí que estaba seguro de algo, el desgraciado que estaba encargado de su destino le gustaba hacerle malas jugadas.

\- ¡Profesor! ¡Qué alegría verlo aquí! –Dijo la muy entusiasta voz.

-Desearía decir lo mismo de ti, pero ambos sabemos que estaría mintiendo. –Se detuvo y volteó hacia el chico que lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, por favor. Sé que esta colado por mis huesitos. Tenerme aquí debería ser su sueño hecho realidad.

A Tom le comenzó un tic en la ceja derecha. ¿Pero qué se creía este criajo? Sabía lo que el chiquillo dorado de Gryffindor estaba intentando hacer. Desde el tercer año del muchacho, que comenzó este enamoramiento hacia él, y lo peor de todo es que no le era indiferente. Pero es que el condenado no era desapercibido a la vista. Según un pergamino con el ranking de los chicos más populares que confisco a unas niñas Ravenclaw de cuarto año, Potter estaba en primer lugar, seguido por Malfoy hijo. Era uno de los chicos más codiciados, y es que lo tenía todo: Inteligencia, carisma, era Buscador estrella de Gryffindor y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y no olvidemos sumamente atractivo.

Pero volviendo a lo verdaderamente importante. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces ya ha rechazado al chico de una y mil maneras y éste sigue insistiendo. ¿Por qué no buscarse alguien contemporáneo? ¿Por qué lo hacía tentar? Simple. Cuando algo no está a tu alcance o es meramente prohibido, más deseable se hace, pero él no tenía tiempo para caer en meros juegos infantiles y no se dejaría manipular por un muchacho que apenas cumpliría los diecisiete.

\- ¿Podrías decirme qué carajos haces aquí, Potter? –Al menos con él ya no tenía que actuar en su papel de profesor abnegado y atento. De alguna manera, Harry rompió esas barreras y vio más allá de las apariencias. Descubrió cómo era realmente y desde entonces no pretendía ser amable con él, y ni aun así el chico lo dejaba en paz.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy de vacaciones. Y por mucho que me encantaría decir que estaba planeado, no es así. Mis padres decidieron a último minuto cambiar _Madagascar_ por el _Triángulo de las Bermudas_ , nadie sabe de dónde sacó mamá el panfleto con la información de la isla y el hotel, y al parecer estar rodeados de lémures no era lo suficientemente atractivo para ella, aunque papá jura que la comida es exquisita –Dijo bufando al recordar lo infantil que se había mostrado su padre –En fin, pasaremos aquí dos semanas y luego tomaremos un crucero por el Caribe. Así que nos estaremos viendo _, profesor_.

Y dando media vuelta se fue contoneando su respingado trasero.

Mierda. Dos semanas, dos endemoniadas semanas tendría rondando a Potter Jr. a su alrededor. Ok, no debía alterarse, puede que estuvieran en el mismo lugar, pero no debían por qué llegar a encontrarse. Serian solo dos semanas, y luego se libraría del muchacho, solo tendría que limitar sus encuentros ¿Qué podría pasar?

Ok, última vez que hace una pregunta retórica a la nada.

Era como si tuviera a Harry Potter clonado y rondando todo el maldito lugar. No podía disfrutar de algo porque a lo lejos miraba al chico y tenía que salir corriendo para no encontrárselo y tener otra de sus incomodas charlas, que por mucho que intentara negarlo lo encendían al full. Todo lo que hacía era provocarlo, ya estaba harto, se supone que esas vacaciones debían ser perfectas y disfrutarlas, no escapar cada cinco minutos porque veía al crío colado por él a cada vuelta que daba.

Decidió que, aunque se lo encontrara, seguiría su propio camino y disfrutaría, en verdad lo haría, en lugar de pasar encerrado en su cabaña pidiendo servicio a la habitación. No había gastado su dinero para eso.

Y como si de una señal fuera, uno de los empleados del hotel llamo a su puerta y le propuso participar en la actividad de senderismo que comenzaría a las 10:00 am. El chico muy amablemente le describió la ruta que tomarían y cuanto durarían más o menos. También se molestó por explicar que los lugares que visitarían en el interior de la isla eran las zonas con mayor actividad mágica en toda la isla. Eso llamo la atención completamente del profesor.

Estaría unas cuantas horas fuera del hotel, lejos del jodido Gryffindor. Sonrió ladinamente, era perfecto. Confirmo su participación en el senderismo y luego de que el chico se fuera se vistió con unos pantalones de cuero de dragón, unas botas altas hasta la rodilla, junto a una camisa de franela verde oscuro. No era lo que usualmente solía utilizar, pero teniendo en cuenta al lugar al cual se iría a meter, era completamente cómodo.

El grupo era pequeño y se movía rápido. El joven que los guiaba señalaba los lugares de importancia y respondía a las preguntas con perfecta fluidez, Tom se imaginó la de infinidad de veces que ya habría dado ese tour. Habían visitado muchos lugares en la Isla, pensó que por eso el recorrido empezaba tan temprano, faltaban dos horas para el anochecer y su último destino al que estaban yendo era al interior de la montaña. No prestaba mucha importancia al discurso memorizado del chico, él daba su atención al mapa mágico que abarcaba toda la isla.

Él había creado esa pequeña maravilla hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando se vio perdido en una montaña al norte de Alemania, cuando aún no era profesor. Se dijo a sí mismo que buscaría la manera de crear algo con lo que pudiera saberse localizar fácilmente en cualquier parte del mundo. Y lo logró, era algo parecido al usual GPS que usaban los muggles, pero mejorado y sin complicaciones de por medio, además podía adaptarse a cualquier zona ya sea acuática, subterránea, terrestre o aérea. Realmente útil.

Estaba analizando su mapa y el otro mapa que el guía les había dado a todos al inicio del recorrido. Se estaban adentrando a unas cavernas que terminaban justo al centro de la montaña y tan acertadamente el centro de la Isla donde encontrarían un manantial mágico, según lo dicho por el guía.

Frunció el ceño, había varias cosas que no coincidían con su mapa y el del hotel. Por ejemplo, la caverna estaba plagada de túneles que terminaban en cuevas subterráneas, muy por debajo de la ruta que llevaban y aun así el mapa solo mostraba un camino recto y sin tropiezos. Eso lo extraño y encendió una pequeña alarma que suprimió tan pronto como apareció, tal vez los otros túneles no estaban habilitados para que fueran recorridos por meros turistas imprudentes. Seguro debía ser eso.

Eso se obligó a creer hasta que sin querer y por ir revisando su mapa dio un mal giro y termino resbalándose en otro túnel separándose del grupo, se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa, miro los dos mapas y luego hacia el túnel que tenía en frente. Por alguna extraña razón no quería regresar con el grupo de senderismo, algo lo llamaba a ir por ese camino, y su instinto raras veces se equivocaba.

Siguió caminando por el camino de tierra, noto que los desniveles eran pocos y se podía ingresar fácilmente, lo único malo era la poca luminosidad, pero cuando estaba por crear un _Lumos_ , pequeñas lucecitas fluorescentes comenzaron a parecer por donde caminaba, como una especie de sensor al movimiento.

Sin pasar desapercibido ese detalle continuó su propio recorrido, el túnel era algo estrecho, con el espacio justo para que una persona adulta alcanzara sin complicaciones. Después de unos veinte minutos el pasaje comenzó a ampliarse y pronto llego a una encrucijada, había tres caminos; dos de ellos conectaban al túnel de la ruta inicial con el guía, el tercero conectaba a una recámara cavernosa bastante amplia, decidió ir por ese camino y cuando ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos al fin llego al final del camino, lo que no esperó encontrarse dentro, fue a varios huecos en las paredes, como un panal de abejas y dentro de ellas, personas en posición fetal.

Estaban atrapados, inconscientes. Definitivamente eso no es algo que esperaba encontrar en sus vacaciones. Eran muchas las personas, demasiadas, y estaban por toda la pared de la caverna, se acercó a uno de los huecos y observo más detalladamente, los huecos tenían pequeños hilos de que se conectaban al cuerpo y absorbían la magia lentamente, si seguían sustrayendo de esa manera la magia pronto el mago o bruja moriría, y descubrió que su suposición no era del todo errada cuando al seguir revisando los demás huecos muchas personas ya estaban en su límite o definitivamente ya estaban muertas.

Algo estaba mal en todo eso. ¿Cómo es que tantas personas acabaron en ese lugar? Y peor aún, que nadie se diera cuenta, los del hotel debían llevar una cuenta de sus huéspedes y ellos sabrían cuando alguien desaparece, en especial si son tantos.

Intento tocar uno de los huecos, pero fue repelido por una barrera mágica, tendría que usar un poco más de poder para eliminarla, pero viendo la gran cantidad de personas atrapadas era preferible buscar otra forma de sacarlos de allí. Estaba comenzando a creer que eso no era cosa de perderse en un recorrido y ya, alguien más había puesto las barreras mágicas y estaba quitándoles la magia.

Entonces giro el rostro y lo vio. Era Harry. Estaba atrapado en uno de esos extraños huecos, una pequeña chispa de miedo se instaló en su estómago, tan solo el día anterior había visto al chico unas cinco veces jugando y revoloteando por todo el hotel ¿Cómo había acabado allí? Y peor aún ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba atrapado y cuanta magia ya había sido robada de su cuerpo?

Y como había predicho, con un poco más de magia era seguro romper la barrera. Harry cayó hacia adelante y Tom lo atrapo antes de que acabara en el suelo. Estaba tremendamente pálido, helado y con los labios morados. Su núcleo mágico se sentía débil, pero con un hechizo de exploración rápido se dio cuenta que los hilos solo habían sustraído un 30% de su magia, así que no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en ese lugar.

Tomo a Harry en brazos y recordando el camino se apresuró hacia la salida, tenían que atender adecuadamente a Harry. Cuando llego a la encrucijada escucho un sonido viniendo de los túneles alternos, sea lo que sea que estuviera dentro de los túneles no quería topárselo, por lo tanto, utilizo un hechizo desilusionador y se quedó quieto, porque al mínimo movimiento las luces en el suelo se encendían y quedaría descubierto. Pronto el sonido se escuchó más cerca, eran pasos que sonaban como si estuvieran marchando, las luces fluorescentes se encendieron y pudo ver como varios empleados del hotel traían levitando a los que antes formaban el grupo de senderismo con el que se supone él debía ir. Estaban envueltos en capsulas doradas, y de la misma manera que los de la cueva, estaban inconscientes, parecían dormir.

Ok, tenía respuesta a una de las mil preguntas que se estaba haciendo. Ya sabía quién o quiénes encerraban y extraían la magia de los magos, pero ¿Cuál era el motivo para hacerlo? ¿Desde cuándo lo hacían? ¿Qué hacían con la magia que robaban?

Dejo que acabara todo y cuando sintió seguro salir de su escondite, camino lo más rápido que pudo con Harry en brazos, aún estaba inconsciente, pero al menos la temperatura iba subiendo, aunque no lo suficiente. Ciertamente sintió más corto el camino de regreso a su cabaña, se felicitó mentalmente el haber pedido una muy privada y lejos del hotel, si eran los empleados quienes hacían eso no quería encontrarse con uno de ellos por el momento. Ya estando en la cabaña, recostó a Harry en su cama y tiró un par de hechizos de calentamiento corporal para que recuperara la temperatura más rápido, también buscó entre sus ropas un pijama, las ropas de Harry estaban sucias y rotas, como si hubiera luchado o algo por el estilo. Lo limpio usando una toalla húmeda (obviando el hecho de que lo podía hacer con magia, solo para tocar un poco el cuerpo del menor. ¡¿Qué?! ÉL también tenía sus fantasías. Ejem, volviendo a lo importante…) luego lo cambió de ropa y lo dejo descansar.

Cuando Harry estuvo más o menos estable, y pudo Tom respirar tranquilo, se puso a analizar lo que había visto, y también a preguntarse dónde se encontraban los padres de su alumno. Todo era una maraña de cosas sin sentido, necesitaba respuestas, pero no planeaba regresar a esas tétricas cuevas, no era un estúpido Gryffindor para adentrarse sin un plan a buscar respuestas. Tendría que preguntarle al chiquillo cuando despertara qué había pasado, solo así tendría una idea más clara de lo que sucedía en esa isla.

Era media noche cuando Harry despertó. Tom se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones cerca de la cama para cuidar del chico por si algo sucedía. Harry se levantó sobresaltado, como cuando se despierta de una horrible pesadilla, respiraba erráticamente y le lloraban los ojos, Tom se despertó por el ruido y se apresuró a tranquilizar a su alumno. Estaba muy alterado y se aferraba a la camisa de Tom, éste solo lo abrazaba y daba caricias tranquilizadoras a su espalda, también murmuraba cerca de su oído, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Que estaba a salvo.

Después de la forma tan salvaje de despertar, Tom se imaginó el trauma que se llevó antes de quedar inconsciente. Claro, como si fuera de lo más normal que en tus vacaciones te raptaran y te chuparan la magia como sanguijuelas.

-Calma, todo está bien ya. Estas a salvo conmigo. Tranquilo –La profunda voz del mayor hizo que Harry detuviera sus sollozos, pero los temblores en su cuerpo seguían allí.

-Ellos, ellos tienen a mis padres. El manantial. Tenemos que ir por ellos. –Harry levanto su rostro sonrojado de tanto llorar y con los ojos todavía abnegados en lágrimas, se percibía un pequeño temblor en los labios rosados del chico y Tom en serio, en serio quería dejar de pensar en lo apetecible que se miraba en ese momento. Dejo sus pensamientos pedófilos y se centró en lo que era de real importancia.

-Para salvarlos primero debes calmarte y decirme qué sucedió exactamente.

\- ¡Pero están en peligro! Debemos…

-No. No debemos irnos de boca. Debemos analizar la situación y hacer un plan, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y si nos apresuramos, solo acabaríamos de la misma manera en la que te encontré.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, y ahora respira profundo, tranquilízate y comienza a contarme lo que pasó.

Harry se mordió el labio y miro al profesor por el que estaba colado desde la mitad de su segundo año, pero que solo pudo ocultarlo hasta tercero, cuando en una apuesta fue obligado a declarársele al profesor de DCAO solo para ver la reacción del profesor más impenetrable, después del de Pociones. Lo que ninguno de sus compañeros sabía era que a él realmente le gustaba su profesor, además de ser el que impartía su materia favorita, le encantaba hasta los huesos su forma de ser, pero no la que mostraba a todo el mundo, sino la que guardaba para cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Después de eso, creyeran que era verdad o no y viendo que no era tan indiferente a su profesor, siguió intentando. En algún momento caería, solo era cuestión de perseverancia.

Se fijó en que todavía seguía abrazado a él y se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba a causa del llanto. Pensó en lo que le dijo sobre planear algo y no solo aventarse al peligro como usualmente lo hacía, respiro profundo para calmarse e inevitablemente sintió el aroma de su profesor favorito, jamás había estado tan cerca de él como lo estaba en ese momento, aun avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos se separó lentamente y se acomodó en la cama, esquivando la penetrante e inquisidora mirada de su profesor. Puede que en los encuentros con Riddle se mostrara osado, pero solo era para llamar su atención, muchas veces después de declarársele descaradamente se encerraba en la sala de los menesteres a gritar de vergüenza como el adolescente enamorado que era y a darse ánimos para que no se notara lo cobarde que era muy, muy, muy en el fondo.

A Tom le pareció rara la actitud tan sumisa del chico, siendo que siempre se miraba tan animado y seguro de sí mismo, lo atribuyo al hecho de que unos psicópatas lo habían raptado y también a sus padres. El shock todavía debía estar latente. Aunque no negaba que esa faceta tímida que mostraba le parecía tierna, le gustaba, pero era más que seguro que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad su actitud cambiaria de nuevo.

-Ayer mis padres y yo estábamos desayunando en nuestra cabaña cuando un tipo llego a ofrecernos un paseo por la isla y mostrarnos los lugares más llamativos, nos dijeron que teníamos que reunirnos en el lobee del hotel y de ahí partiríamos con un guía. –Tom analizo lo que le estaba contando, era lo mismo que le dijeron esa mañana –Todo iba bien, nos enseñaron muchos lugares hermosos y nos contaron que cada uno de esos sitios estaba dotado de magia propia. Luego nos llevaron a una montaña en el centro de la isla, nos explicaron que dentro de ella había una fuente natural y que era exactamente _el corazón de la Isla_ , hicieron gran énfasis en ese punto, el tipo que iba guiando a nuestro grupo nos hizo caminar por una cueva hasta llegar al mentado lugar –Tom no interrumpió en ningún momento, analizando cada palabra –no lo niego, el lugar era hermoso. Había una pequeña laguna con una cascada que nacía en el interior de la montaña, el lugar era iluminado por miles de cristales y plantas fluorescentes y también por la luz que se filtraba por un agujero en lo que debía ser el techo de la cueva, que daba al exterior, aunque no era mucho pues ya estaba oscureciendo. Sabe, yo sentí algo extraño al estar allí. Era demasiado _tranquilo_.

Harry por primera vez en su relato volteó a ver a su profesor, quien estaba intrigado con eso último. Tom no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el manantial así que no sabía a lo que se refería Harry.

-El agua de la fuente era cristalina a la orilla, pero a medida que se alejaba hacia el centro no se miraba que tan profundo era y se volvía de un verde oscuro. El hombre que nos llevó hasta allí dijo que se podía nadar si así lo deseaban, que el agua tenía propiedades curativas y que relajaba el cuerpo, a muchos les pareció genial y comenzaron a transfigurar su ropa, mis padres entre ellos. Yo fui uno de los pocos que no quiso entrar, el lugar me daba mala espina, además de que el agua era increíblemente helada, como en un día de invierno. Me quede observando desde una de las rocas a mis padres caminar hacia el centro del manantial, querían llegar hasta la cascada, pero después de caminar un metro más o menos, ella se hundió y lo mismo paso con mi padre. Al parecer ya no había donde caminar. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en el agua, mi madre dijo que algo apestaba y que venia del fondo del manantial, y mi padre dijo que cuando estaba nadando sintió una corriente de agua que lo jalaba, no quisieron volver a entrar, y se quedaron conmigo. Aun no podíamos volver, aunque lo quisiéramos, el guía había desaparecido.

-Un momento –interrumpió por primera vez Tom –a nosotros nos dieron un mapa con una sola ruta.

-A nosotros también, pero cuando llegamos a la cascada el guía los recogió, y ninguno recordaba bien el camino. Aunque el guía nos dijo que solo había un camino, nosotros notamos en la oscuridad varias entradas a otros túneles. No queríamos perdernos.

-Dijiste que el guía había desparecido ¿no se dieron cuenta de eso?

-No realmente, supongo que debimos poner más atención a ese detalle. –Harry se miraba apesadumbrado, pero siguió contando lo que pasó –Después de un rato se escuchó un grito, una muchacha que estaba muy cerca de la cascada se había hundido de pronto y el hombre que la acompañaba intentaba por todos los medios sacarla, algo la estaba succionando. Luego no solo fue la muchacha, otras personas comenzaron a hundirse como si estuvieran siendo tragadas. –A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío de solo recordar la escena. –Los que estábamos fuera del agua intentamos ayudarlos a salir con magia, pero era como si el agua absorbiera la magia. No hacía nada. De repente ya no había personas en la superficie y en la cueva otra vez se plantó la inquietante tranquilidad que sentí desde que llegamos, con nosotros solo quedaban tres hombres adultos y dos niños. No sabíamos que hacer y entonces aparecieron varios hombres y mujeres con el uniforme del hotel y les explicamos lo que había sucedido. No parecían impresionados, asustados, preocupados o algo ¡maldita sea! Sus rostros no mostraban emoción alguna.

Harry comenzó a temblar de nuevo y Tom le dio un poco de agua para tranquilizarlo. Luego contra todo pronóstico abrazo al menor. Harry solo puedo cerrar los ojos y dejar que la calma que desprendía su profesor lo llenara por un momento, aunque sea.

-Del agua salieron los cuerpos de las personas que se habían hundido, pero estaban atrapados en una especie de bolsa mágica. Estaban flotando y todos se alinearon a la orilla del manantial. Un hombre comenzó a gritar y a preguntar qué rayos sucedía, los niños habían comenzado a llorar al ver a sus padres encerrados en esas extrañas burbujas. Al fin uno de los tipos habló y dijo que era necesario _alimentar_ a la Isla. Nadie entendió eso. Mi padre exigió que liberaran a las personas, les dijo que era el jefe de Aurores, pero nadie se inmuto ante eso, y cuando intento liberarlos todos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo y lo dejaron inconsciente. Mi madre comenzó a atacarlos y yo también, pero esquivaban todas las maldiciones. Pronto solo quedábamos en pie los niños y yo. –y como si se acordara de algo importante en ese preciso momento, se separó de Tom y lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¡Los niños! Debemos ir por ellos.

-Creí que los habían atrapado a todo. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño el profesor, intentando recordar si había visto a algún niño en aquellos extraños huecos donde encontró a Harry.

\- ¡No! Oculte a los niños. Cuando vi que no podía contra ellos lancé un _Lumos Maxima_ lo suficientemente aturdidor para cegarlos momentáneamente, distraerlos y aprovechar a salir de ese lugar. Cargué a la niña más pequeña y el otro niño me siguió corriendo, nos metimos en uno de los túneles que había visto antes, pero todos se unían en el mismo punto, era como correr en círculos y el tiempo se nos estaba acabando. El único camino para salir era por el que habíamos entrado, entonces se me ocurrió un hechizo que mi padre me enseñó para cuando no supiera qué camino seguir, cuando llegamos al camino principal supe que no saldríamos a tiempo…

-Y como buen Gryffindor, hiciste honor a tu casa y te sacrificaste por los niños –Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia Tom. Harry solo agacho la mirada, porque eso fue precisamente lo que hizo.

-No sabía que estaba pasando, y no podía dejar que les hicieran daño a los niños –dijo en voz baja –Usé… -De pronto Harry detuvo sus palabras y volteo a ver a su maestro, indeciso en decirle o no su secreto mejor guardado. Pero después de analizarlo pensó que de todas formas se enteraría, Tom solo se extrañó ante el lapsus de duda que atravesó el joven –Usé mi capa de invisibilidad para ocultarlos –Ante la mención de la capa, solo por un instante Harry pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su profesor, adiós a su carta maestra. Ahora el profesor sabría cómo es que se enteraba de cosas que nadie más sabía. Pero antes de que dijera algo continuó hablando, ya después escucharía el sermón sobre el respeto a la privacidad y _bla bla bla_ –Les di instrucciones de no hacer ruido y salir de la cueva, y quedarse en un lugar cerca de la entrada pero que no los pudieran encontrar, les dije que la capa evitaría que los vieran, pero los escucharían si hacían ruido así que evitaran entrar en pánico y llorar. El niño mayor tenia entre trece y catorce años así que ya podía usar magia, además tenía las varitas de sus padres, la niña solo tenía cinco años por lo que le aconseje no la asustara más de lo que ya estaba y que tratara de entretenerla mientras yo hacía tiempo y ellos lograban salir. Yo esperaba escapar y regresar por ellos, pero…

\- ¿Crees que siguen en esa montaña?

-Eso espero, preferiría pensar que siguen escondidos bajo mi capa de invisibilidad esperándome a que les hayan hecho lo que a todos nosotros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto el mayor frunciendo el ceño.

-A que sí logré hacer tiempo, pero al llegar al manantial de nuevo, me tenían rodeado y en lugar de noquearme como lo hicieron con mis padres y los otros hombres, me lanzaron al agua, lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla, y entonces lo sentí. Lo que habían dicho mis padres era cierto, el agua apestaba y además sentí algo jalarme, la corriente impedía que nadara bien y cada vez me sentía con menos fuerza y se me dificultaba moverme por lo helado del agua, hasta que me hundí completamente. No podía ver nada, estaba demasiado turbio hasta que unas luces comenzaron a aparecer como luciérnagas y luego sentí pequeños mordiscos, pero no lograba saber qué era y me estaba quedando sin aire, luego vi hilos de magia rodearme y el resto ya lo sabe usted. No recuerdo más nada.

Al finalizar el relato se quedaron en silencio, Harry esperando alguna reacción del mayor y Tom analizando todo. Y después de un largo mutismo que empezaba a desesperar a Harry, el mayor habló.

-Noté dos cosas importantes, la primera: todo eso sucedió cuando se hizo de noche, los guías esperaban hasta ser muy tarde para llevarnos al interior de la montaña. Es como si estuviera dormida por el día.

\- ¿Estuviera dormida?

-Déjame terminar. –Gruño el profesor. Harry solo asintió. –La segunda: el corazón o el poder de todo éste lugar es ése manantial al que los llevaron. Ahora, escucha atentamente, tres cuartas partes de nuestro planeta está constituido por agua; ya sean ríos, lagos, mares u océanos. El agua representa el 71% de la superficie terrestre, lo demás son los continentes, y todos en general –magos y muggles –creemos que ya se ha descubierto todo en el mundo, pero no es así. Muchos lugares en el océano no se han explorado, ya sea porque solo naveguemos las rutas usuales o muchos lugares son impenetrables por las fuertes corrientes oceánicas, el clima o corrientes magnéticas, o en muchos otros casos: magia. En esta ocasión es la última opción.

-Me siento como si estuviera recibiendo clases –se burló Harry.

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre interrumpir?

-Lo lamento.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que, existe un tipo de isla que aparece y desaparece, y que se mueve.

\- ¿Eso es posible? –Pregunto asombrado Harry.

Ignorando de nuevo la interrupción, Tom se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su baúl, y murmurando un hechizo a uno de los compartimentos sacó un libro –Sí, es posible –abrió el libro casi al final y se lo mostro a Harry.

\- ¿Suele llevar a sus vacaciones su biblioteca personal? –Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Ni cuando se trataba de relajarse su profesor dejaba atrás su insaciable necesidad de conocimiento. Si no supiera que es Slytherin, bien pasaría por Ravenclaw.

-Sí, mocoso impertinente, suele ser de utilidad para ocasiones de emergencia como la de ahora. Lee. –ordeno irritado Tom.

 _\- ¿Islas Carnívoras?_ ¿Cómo es que nos enfrentamos a una _Isla Carnívora_?

\- ¡Que leas! –Tom se froto el rostro, estaba por darle un dolor de cabeza y Harry no ayudaba.

-Está bien, está bien. Aquí dice:

 _Comenzó como toda leyenda comienza, con rumores. Los primeros avistamientos de estas islas fueron por personas que naufragaban en mar abierto y luchaban contra él y sus tempestades. Los primeros navegantes no tenían mucha experiencia surcando aguas desconocidas y muchas veces crían que monstruos plagaban las profundidades. Temían al mar y lo que habitaba en él. Lo respetaban. Muchas culturas antes de adentrarse en un viaje por el océano, rezaban a dioses o deidades para que los protegiera en el camino y de regreso a casa. Fue en uno de esos tantos viajes que una tripulación escandinava atrapada en medio de una tormenta tropical quedó a la deriva por meses. Una embarcación mercantil de China con destino a las costas Mediterráneas encontró la embarcación, además del hecho de no tener velas el barco parecía no tener ningún otro daño a la vista. Se anclaron y dispusieron a revisar por si había alguien aún con vida. Ya habían supuesto que la embarcación naufragó. Cuando casi habían terminado de revisar toda la embarcación uno de los marineros encontró a un hombre escondido en la cabina de abastecimiento. Estaba sucio, deshidratado y en estado de shock. No dejaba de parlotear sin sentido alguno para los chinos ya que no entendían el idioma en el que hablaba así que lo llevaron con ellos. Cuando ya estuvieron en las costas Mediterráneas buscaron a un hombre de lenguas que supiera en qué idioma hablaba. El náufrago, relató que después de días perdidos en el mar llegaron a una isla que parecía enviada por los dioses. Tenía muchas plantas exóticas, agua dulce y animales nunca antes vistos, era toda una bendición y creyeron encontrar una nueva tierra. La Isla no era muy grande, según el relato del hombre, acamparon a la orilla de la playa la primera noche. El segundo día buscaron más suministros y se adentraron un poco más en la isla, pero no tanto. El tercer día se dividieron en dos grupos, el primero rodearía la isla y el segundo la atravesaría para saber qué tan grande era. El hombre dijo que fue en el segundo grupo y cuando el sol estuvo en lo más alto del cielo llegaron a un manantial de agua dulce. Dejaron su recorrido hasta allí y decidieron regresar al siguiente día. El primer grupo tardo un poco más en llegar a donde habían estado acampando, pero antes del anochecer. Se pusieron a decir sus hallazgos, también salió a discusión que varios marineros querían quedarse porque no sabían dónde estaban varados y si veían alguna otra embarcación bien podrían hacer señales de humo para que los llevaran con ellos, otros más tenían familias y las extrañaban y pensaban que era mejor arriesgarse a navegar nuevamente. Entonces lo decidieron, la mitad de los navegantes terminarían de recolectar los suministros el cuarto día y al quinto emprenderían su viaje de regreso al mar._

Harry dejo de narrar y miro a su profesor que se había sentado en el sillón y escuchaba desde allí. –No salieron de la isla ¿cierto?

-Termina el relato. –amonesto Tom. Harry volvió al libro y siguió leyendo.

- _Todo parecía normal al cuarto día, pero entonces el grupo encargado de ir hasta el centro de la isla se vio atacado por un animal salvaje y tuvieron que huir adentrándose aún más en la espesa selva, eso hizo que tardaran más en su regreso a la playa, entonces se toparon de nuevo con la fuente, esta vez se miraba diferente, había plantas que brillaban en la oscuridad e iluminaban el agua. Todos quedaron maravillados por eso, entonces sintieron cómo algo los incitaba a bañarse en las aguas del manantial, el hombre náufrago había sido herido en una pierna por el animal salvaje y fue el único que no se metió en el agua. Vio como del agua salía un resplandor entre azul y verdusco y entonces los hombres dentro del agua comenzaron a gritar y a llorar, el marinero asustado se acercó cojeando y cuando tocó el agua su mano se quemó, pero no como fuego, ardía y parte de la piel se desprendía, era como el veneno de una serpiente. Se alejó lo más que pudo y en silenciosos sollozos vio como sus amigos eran poco a poco desintegrados por el agua. Cuando amaneció vio como un ciervo se acercaba al manantial y por un momento creyó que tendría el mismo destino que el de sus compañeros, pero extrañamente nada ocurrió. Al no poder moverse tuvo que quedarse en ese lugar, esperando que los otros marineros vinieran en su ayuda. Pero cuando llegaron, el hombre vio con temor como otra vez estaba anocheciendo y por más que les advirtió, los hombres restantes de la tripulación parecieron entrados en un trance y también se metieron al agua, siendo su destino la muerte, igual que los otros._

 _Cuando los marineros mediterráneos escucharon la historia creyeron que pasar tanto tiempo en el mar le había hecho daño al hombre, otros tantos supersticiosos creyeron en lo que decía. Otros más no sabían qué creer, habían escuchado tantas leyendas que ya no sabían dónde comenzaba la realidad y donde se perdía la ficción. Pero la historia del náufrago que escapo de la Isla devoradora de hombres solo fue el detonante para que otras historias similares salieran a la luz. Algunos decían que la isla solo aparecía cada cierto tiempo, se alimentaba y luego volvía a las profundidades del océano y descansaba hasta necesitar alimentarse nuevamente. Otros contaban que la isla navegaba igual a un navío y nunca estaba en un mismo punto, eran tantos los avistamientos de las mentadas Islas Carnívoras que llegaron a creer que eran más de una. Entonces el tiempo pasó, vinieron nuevas eras, leyendas se crearon a partir de otras leyendas, y pronto lo que comenzó como un mito se convirtió en verdad y luego la verdad en fantasía y la fantasía en un simple cuento. Ahora ya solo es un recuerdo._

Harry termino el relato y se quedó mirando las ilustraciones que traía el libro. Lo que había leído parecía más un cuento que algo verídico.

-Este libro… en ningún momento mencionan la magia.

-Es porque es un libro muggle. Los magos no creen en las islas carnívoras, subestiman lo que los muggles puedan decir sobre cosas "sobrenaturales", en palabras de ellos "sucesos que no pueden entender o explicar", por lo tanto, no creen necesario investigar relatos dudosamente verídicos sobre Islas que comen hombres.

\- ¿Y cómo es que usted sí? Hasta tiene un libro.

-Porque yo tengo la mente siempre abierta a cualquier posibilidad. Somos la prueba misma de ello.

-Oh, entonces está abierto a la posibilidad de que existen islas que se chupan y roban magia y además comen personas ¿Pero no está dispuesto a aceptar mis sentimientos por usted? –recrimino Harry haciendo morritos.

-No es momento para otra de tus escenitas, Potter. No puedo tomar en cuenta a un muchacho que no conoce del mundo y no entiende la magnitud de sus propias palabras. Ya casi amanece y debemos ir a buscar a los niños, si es que aún no los han atrapado. –Desvió la mirada de Harry, verlo solo haría que perdiera la poca sensatez que le quedaba. -Luego debemos encontrar una manera de liberar a las personas encerradas. Aunque sería más fácil solo liberar a tus padres e irnos de esta maldita isla. –Gruño por lo bajo creyendo que no lo escucharía.

-Esa no es una opción. –Salto inmediatamente Harry. ¡Que buen oído! –Debemos liberarlos a todos. Además, no podemos salir sin los trasladores. Tendríamos que robarlos.

-Bueno, ya pensaremos en eso al amanecer, por el momento deberías descansar un poco. Duérmete, te llamare cuando sea hora.

Harry quiso replicar, pero se quedó callado viendo la mirada aguda que le envió su profesor. Se acomodó entre las sabanas e intento dormir, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban. No se sentía bien el estar durmiendo mientras a sus padres les absorbe lentamente la magia una isla y los niños están en la montaña aun esperándolo.

-Si no dejas de moverte te voy a hechizar.

\- ¡Es que no puedo dormir! Yo…

\- ¿No me digas que quieres palmaditas en la espalda y un cuento para dormir? –Ironizo Tom.

\- ¡No! Claro que no –Harry se sonrojo y subió las sabanas cubriendo parte de su rostro –es solo que mi mente no me deja descansar, cuando estoy preocupado me cuesta dormir.

Tom miro al chico y aunque sabía que en la mañana se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, se subió en la cama y abrazo a Harry.

-Ellos estarán bien, no debes preocuparte. Te ayudare. –Y luego agrego –Sólo porque necesito a más personas para enfrentarnos a los empleados zombis. –Ante todo el orgullo ¡carajo!

Harry solo sonrió ante el débil intento de su profesor de parecer interesado y hacer todo solo para su propio beneficio. Contando, era la tercera vez que su profesor lo abrazaba. Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero de algo estaba seguro, le encantaba estar de esa manera con su profesor. Le tranquilizaba. Se apoyó en el pecho de éste y cerró los ojos, a lo mejor cuando despertara se daría cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, un extraño y horrible sueño con un poco de sus fantasías mezcladas.

-Gracias… por salvarme.

A Tom le hicieron eco en la cabeza esas palabras, pero cuando quiso responder el chico ya había caído dormido. Ese niño sería su perdición, si es que no lo era ya. Acaricio los rebeldes cabellos y se quedó unos minutos contemplándolo hasta que sin darse cuenta él también cayo dormido.

Ok, habían descubierto que por el día los empleados no buscaban arrastrarlos hasta el interior de la isla para ofrecerlos como sacrificios, sino que volvían a ser los atentos y serviciales empleados del recinto. Eso ayudo bastante y pudieron ir a buscar a los niños sin problemas.

Harry casi entra en pánico y se vuelve loco cuando al llegar al pie de la montaña, muy cerca de la entrada a la cueva, no encontraran a los niños. Por más que llamara, Harry no recibía respuesta por parte de ellos, y casi estuvo dispuesto a meterse al interior de la cueva para ver si habían sido atrapados cuando tropezó con algo en el suelo, al principio creyó que era alguna raíz suelta de los árboles, pero al voltear no miro nada.

Tom miro como los ojos se le iluminaban al Gryffindor que tenía puesta su atención en un punto fijo en el suelo, pensó que el golpe lo había dejado tarado, aunque eso cambio cuando Harry aparentemente tomo algo en el aire y al jalar su brazo quedaron al descubierto dos cuerpos bien acurrucados en el suelo. El niño más grande protegía con su cuerpo a la más pequeña, se habían quedado dormidos y por eso no respondían. Tom vio cómo su alumno gritaba de felicidad y se apresuraba a abrazar a los niños que por el escándalo se despertaron también gritando creyendo que los habían atrapado. Tom estaba seguro que le daría una jaqueca de tantos gritos.

Cuando al fin dejaron de gritar y los niños se dieran cuenta de quién era el que los estaba abrazando, también devolvieron el abrazo. Harry como buena mamá gallina se apresuró a revisarlos de pies a cabezas para ver si tenían algún rasguño, si se habían lastimado, después de todo, los chicos habían pasado a la intemperie un día y dos noches. Tom se preguntaba el por qué no se movieron en todo ese tiempo.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, pero es que…

-El idiota se dejó atrapar. –Finalizo el adusto profesor.

-Eso. Pero ya estoy aquí. –Les sonrió y los niños que se creyeron abandonados en ese lugar se sintieron aliviados. Bueno, al menos el mayor, la niña estaba muy pequeña para saber lo que estaba pasado completamente, pero presentía el peligro.

-Hermanito, tengo hambre –Habló atrayendo la atención la pequeña.

Harry la cargó y enternecido le dijo que buscarían algo de comer. Tom no se había querido meter mucho en la plática de los niños con el joven, dudaba que Harry haya conocido desde antes a esos pequeños, pero los trataba como si los conociera de toda la vida, aún más, como familia.

-Por hoy se quedarán conmigo en mi cabaña.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos con mamá y papá? –pregunto inocente la niña.

Harry iba a responder, pero el hermano de la niña se adelantó –Porque ellos están ocupados, vendrán más tarde. Hermano mayor nos cuidara.

\- ¿Hermano mayor? –El joven se sorprendió al escuchar eso. El niño le hizo de señas que respondiera. –Oh, sí. Es cierto, y como hermano mayor yo los cuidare. –Tom bufó ante eso último, ni siquiera podía cuidarse él mismo y cuidaría a unos niños. Harry le golpeo las costillas con el codo para que no dijera ningún comentario mordaz, el profesor solo pudo doblarse del dolor e intentar recuperar el oxígeno perdido de sus pulmones. El cuerpo pequeño y estilizado del joven ocultaba muy bien la tremenda fuerza que guardaba.

Después de eso no quisieron seguir por esos lugares, aunque aún faltaba varias horas para que anocheciera, de seguro otro grupo de ingenuos turistas estarían siendo llevados hasta allí para servir de alimento a la isla. Mejor alejarse pronto y no encontrarse con nadie.

Ya estando en la cabaña del joven, el profesor pidió servicio a a la habitación y los niños descansaban como se debe en una cama tamaño King, para mientras llegaba la comida. Harry se devanaba los sesos intentando crear un plan para rescatar a sus padres, pero no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente eficaz, y los nervios lo estaban corroyendo. Tenía miedo. Entonces su profesor levantó el rostro del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió triunfante a su alumno.

\- ¿Lo resolvió? –preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Así como el mayor poder de la isla es su centro, el manantial, esa también es su debilidad. Lo explicare de una mejor manera, verás, algunas plantas tienen formas de autodefensa que las hacen parecer peligrosas, como espinas, venenos o camuflaje, sin embargo, ese suele ser también su punto de quiebre. La isla es fuerte por las noches, y también lo debe ser el manantial. Como en la historia que leímos, toda fuerza que logra manipular a los empleados y succionar la magia de las personas atrapadas en las cavernas, es anulada por el día. Nuestra oportunidad para atacar a la isla y escapar es hacerlo por el día, mientras está dormida.

\- ¡Eso es brillante, profesor! –Harry sonrió de alegría, podrían salvar a sus padres y a todas las personas atrapadas.

-Tenemos ocho horas antes de que anochezca, debemos ir al manantial en este momento si queremos ver lo que realmente se encuentra al fondo del agua.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? –dijo Harry tomando su capa de invisibilidad y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Primero debemos hablar con los niños y explicarles lo que haremos, decirles que, si no logramos regresar después del anochecer, se oculten hasta que amanezca y que no se dejen ver por los empleados.

-Tiene razón, pero ¿en serio cree que no regresemos?

-Siempre hay una posibilidad de que nos atrapen, o de que mi teoría sobre la isla durmiendo por el día sea errónea. Tú diles a los niños, pareces llevarte muy bien con ellos.

-Está bien, regreso en cinco minutos.

Después de que Harry se despidiera de los niños y les diera las instrucciones de seguridad, Tom y Harry tomaron el camino menos transitado hacia el centro de la isla, y con la ayuda del mapa especial de Riddle, no les tomo mucho tiempo en llegar a las cuevas y pronto estar frente al manantial del que Harry había hablado. Realmente era hermoso y llamativo, obviamente para atraer a las presas.

-Es distinto. –dijo Harry –No se siente como la última vez que estuve aquí y tampoco se siente el olor nauseabundo. Realmente creo que su teoría podría ser real.

-Entonces en ese caso, es hora de bucear. – Riddle se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto un bañador que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas y su trasero de color azul oscuro, dejando al descubierto su pecho y baya que a Harry se le hizo agua la boca al ver a su profesor en tan esplendida figura.

\- ¿Planea entrar allí? –dijo Harry alarmado cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba por hacer Riddle, dejando de lado su desliz de verlo descaradamente.

-No me hará nada mientras está dormida. Además, tengo esto. -dijo sacando un pequeño frasco con lo que parecían ser algas. –Son _Branquialgas_ , podre estar bajo el agua por una hora sin miedo a morir asfixiado. Por el momento, tú quédate vigilando si alguno de los empleados viene. –No dejó que Harry refutara nada, y tragando las Branquialgas, saltó al agua.

Harry observó cómo su maestro favorito se adentraba en las misteriosas aguas del manantial, sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada más que sentarse y vigilar. Decidió, por si acaso, estar todo el tiempo oculto debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, y Harry no podía evitar ponerse algo nervioso, aunque la isla estuviera en su plácido letargo eso no aseguraba que cualquier cosa pudiera salir mal y Riddle no regresara a tiempo. Pasó unos treinta minutos devanándose los sesos en mil y un situaciones donde podría salir mal todo su plan y nunca escapar de la isla carnívora, cuando escuchó un salpicar de agua y vio salir a Riddle en medio del manantial para luego poco a poco acercarse a la orilla. Harry salió rápidamente de debajo de la capa y corrió hacia su maestro, preocupado por lo que pudo haber encontrado allá abajo.

-Es…demasiado…profundo, casi no logro llegar hasta el fondo de la caverna. –dijo entre el castañeo de los dientes, Harry sintió la pálida piel demasiado fría y conjuro un hechizo de calefacción.

\- ¿quiere decir que no encontró nada?

-Yo no dije eso. –Tom sonrió, y comenzó a jalar algo desde el fondo del agua con una cuerda mágica, lo que dejo desconcertado a Harry.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-Después de haber recorrido un largo trayecto hacia abajo, y solo encontrarme con oscuridad, llegue a un punto donde se encontraban las mismas plantas luminosas que tienen toda la cueva, se encendieron con mis movimientos haciéndome más fácil explorar. Al fin llegue al fondo y lo único que logre encontrar fueron varios túneles cerrados por una especie de cristal y en el centro encontré… -Riddle al fin termino de remolcar lo que sea que hubiera traído con él desde el fondo del manantial y sonrió –a un mago.

\- ¿Qué…?

El maestro sacó la crisálida transparente donde se encontraba atrapado el mago y lo dejo a la orilla del manantial. Harry miraba asombrado al hombre, aparentaba unos cuarenta años con barba y cabello castaño rojizo, una fuerte contextura, y parecía estar solamente en un profundo sueño. Miles de hilos estaban conectados alrededor de su cuerpo como ramificaciones doradas.

-Luche un poco para poder cortar los hilos a los que estaba conectado, sin embargo, lo conseguí. Al parecer sigue vivo, pero en un coma muy profundo, no me atreví a romper la crisálida debajo del agua.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué esperamos? –insto impaciente, Harry.

-La paciencia no parece ser una de tus virtudes ¿no es así? –Harry se sonrojo ante la burla de su maestro, pero no dijo nada y solo observó mientras Riddle cortaba la crisálida de cristal lentamente sin dañar al mago en el interior.

Penetrar la fuerte coraza fue algo difícil, pero no imposible y cuando al final se vio liberado el hombre de su capullo, los hilos de magia se desintegraron por sí mismos sin tener que intervenir. Riddle se acercó a comprobar los signos vitales del hombre y casi tuvo un susto de muerte cuando el tipo se alzó dando un profundo grito. Harry había caído hacia atrás, e inconscientemente Riddle lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo. Algo que ninguno de los dos pareció notar.

El hombre intentó levantarse, solo para caer de bruces contra el suelo de la cueva. Comenzó a quejarse, pero ninguno de los otros dos entendía lo que decía. Fue Tom quien al fin se levantó y trató de hacerse ver por el hombre que hace solo minutos estaba atrapado en la crisálida, lográndolo con un poco de dificultad, teniendo la inconveniencia del idioma extraño de por medio. Tom alzó su varita y después de algunos complicados movimientos, mucho fruncimiento del ceño y algunos hechizos extraños, fue capaz de hacer que el otro hombre hablara el mismo idioma.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Niniane? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Tranquilo, primero que nada, no sabemos quién es esa tal "Niniane", esta es una situación muy extraña y si no te controlas lo suficiente no podremos explicarte bien lo que nosotros _sabemos_. –Riddle habló como cuando intentaba controlar a sus estudiantes y al parecer funcionó con el extraño hombre porque detuvo sus balbuceos y decidió prestar atención a lo que decía Tom.

-Yo son Thomas Riddle Gaunt, Maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts. Él, -señaló a Harry, que aún seguía estático lejos del hombre –es mi alumno, Harry Potter, Heredero de la Ancestral y Antigua Casa Potter. –Riddle hizo las presentaciones como se era debido y esperó pacientemente a que el hombre siguiera su ejemplo y también se presentara.

-Oh, disculpen mis modales. Soy Merlín Ambrosius, consejero de reyes y erudito de la magia y la naturaleza. Me levantaría, pero se me es imposible ponerme en pie… no logro crear movimiento alguno sobre mis miembros.

-Eso podría ser porque ha estado usted atrapado en una crisálida, vaya a saber usted por cuánto tiempo. –dijo Harry, al fin saliendo de su aturdimiento. Riddle, por el contrario, se quedó mirando al hombre frente a él sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar.

\- ¿Quiere decir que usted es Merlín, Merlín de Camelot? ¿De las leyendas de antaño?

-Bueno, no creo ser tan famoso, y tampoco soy tan mayor, sé que puedo aparentar menos de mi edad, pero sesenta años no son dignos de crear leyendas todavía.

\- ¿En qué época creé usted que se encuentra? –Pregunto, críptico Riddle.

-Según el calendario de los cristianos, año 575… no estoy seguro. ¿Por qué?

-Señor, lamento decirle que ha estado atrapado casi mil quinientos años en una crisálida en el fondo de ese manantial que ve tras de mí. –dijo solemnemente, Riddle, sin saber cómo reaccionaría el hombre que supuestamente era/es Merlín.

-Un momento… ¡¿Merlín?! O sea, ¿el Merlín, Merlín del que tanto hablan los libros? ¿ _Ese_ Merlín? –gritó exaltado Harry, cayendo en cuenta de lo que su maestro estaba hablando.

-Sí, Harry, _ese_ Merlín.

\- ¡Por los cojones de Dumbledore…!

\- ¡Lenguaje! –gritó exasperado, Riddle.

\- ¡Ya! Lo siento, lo siento.

-Además, no creo que Dumbledore se sienta alagado con que uses sus partes para jurar incoherencias. –bufó el hombre.

-Estas son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, excluyendo la isla asesina de personas. –dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca al recordar por lo que estaban allí en primer lugar.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo es que acabó atrapado el mejor mago de la época en un lugar como éste?

Merlín no había estado escuchando nada del parloteo entre los dos hombres que lo habían encontrado, intentando recordar sus últimos momentos antes de la inconciencia y el aparente sueño de mil años. Entonces recordó a Niniane.

-Mi aprendiz. –dijo sin rodeos. –Yo, me enamoré profundamente de ella, y a cambio de recibir su amor, ella pidió conocimiento. Me convenció de que le enseñara sobre la magia, la naturaleza y muchos de los secretos que había aprendido de hadas, duendes e incluso dragones. Nunca imagine que me traicionaría de esta manera, utilizando mis conocimientos en mi contra. Supongo, debo estar agradecido de que me hayan encontrado.

-Bueno, eso explica el por qué estaba atrapado aquí, pero no explica por qué la isla se esmera en absorber magia. –dijo frunciendo el ceño Harry.

\- ¿Isla que absorbe magia? Eso no existe, jovencito.

-Oh, claro que existe. ¡Estamos en una puta isla que come magia! –gritó el adolescente enojado y con miedo, recordando que sus padres aún estaban atrapados.

\- ¡Lenguaje, Harry!

\- ¡Al carajo con el lenguaje! Mis padres siguen atrapados, falta poco menos de dos horas para el anochecer y lo único que hemos conseguido es encontrar a una vejete que fue engañado hace cientos de años. –Harry tomaba respiraciones largas y descontroladas, entonces, comenzó a llorar. –Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Riddle miró a su alumno desmoronarse y se acercó para poder consolarlo como había hecho la noche anterior. Merlín decidió hablar después de unos minutos, cuando lo creyó conveniente.

-Chico, en serio no existen islas que _comen magia_ , carnívoras tal vez. Puedo tener una teoría que explique lo de la absorción de magia, y puede que yo sea el culpable indirecto de eso. Mi aprendiz, pensó haberme eliminado, sin embargo, no consiguió entender del todo la magia y sus consecuencias. Me encerró, más no me mató, sino que creó una línea directa con ésta isla. Tengo el recuerdo vago que la última enseñanza que le di, fue sobre las islas carnívoras y su naturaleza, ella debió pensar que la isla me consumiría y no fue así. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que posiblemente sea el responsable de que miles de personas a través de los años hayan perecido al yo alimentarme indirectamente de su magia para mantenerme vivo. No creo que debas temer por tus padres, niño. Ya no estoy ligado a la isla, ha retomado su naturaleza inicial y solo resultaría un peligro por la noche, e intentar entrar a sus aguas, por supuesto.

\- ¿Quiere decir que mis padres están a salvo? –dijo Harry aun sollozando.

-Eso espero. –fue la queda respuesta del antiguo hombre, que poco a poco recobraba la movilidad de sus piernas.

Harry se desenredo de los brazos de su maestro, y corrió siguiendo el mapa de Riddle hacia las cuevas que mantenían prisioneros a todos los turistas. Al llegar, verdaderamente la isla ya no tenía atrapado a nadie, y muchas personas comenzaban a recobrar el sentido, un poco débiles, pero aún con vida. Harry corrió a abrazar a sus padres, contento de verlos bien y a salvo.

Mientras Harry tenía su reencuentro con sus padres, Tom había decidido quedarse con el mago más famoso de la historia y ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Estas son las vacaciones más raras que he tomado en la vida. –murmuro desconsolado.

\- ¿Vacaciones?

-Tiempo libre de enseñanzas, se supone que descansaría de mis alumnos y me encontré con esta serie de sucesos…

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-No importa ya.

-Sin embargo, tengo una deuda de vida contigo y con el jovencito. –dijo solemnemente, Merlín. –Y agradezco el que me hayan liberado de esa trampa mortal.

-Supongo que es bueno tener un favor del gran mago Merlín. –dijo sonriendo Riddle, ya podría ver los beneficios si utilizaba bien sus cartas.

Merlín soltó una carcajada estridente y con ayuda de Riddle comenzó a caminar fuera de las cuevas.

Después de dar muchas explicaciones, regresar unos niños a sus padres, arreglar los trasladores de regreso a la vida real y terminar unas vacaciones infructuosas en una isla que resultó ser nada con las expectativas, Riddle regresó a su casa con un compañero a cuestas. Merlín sin tener donde ir realmente y no tener conocimiento de la nueva era en la que ahora vivía, pidió quedarse con el maestro de DCAO, a cambio de su propio conocimiento sobre magia antigua, algo a lo que Riddle no se negó. Merlín también pidió mantener su existencia en secreto, siendo tan famoso como según contaban, no quería tener tanta atención encima y lo único que deseaba era retomar sus viajes por ese nuevo mundo y conocer los cambios a través de los años. Tanto Harry como Tom aceptaron su deseo.

Cuando el ciclo escolar comenzó, y Harry pudo ver a su profesor favorito nuevamente, sonrió recordando su aventura no planificada, sintiendo que al menos tenían algo en común al fin. Sin embargo, dejó de perseguirlo, su profesor había dejado en claro que no quería nada con un niño a su parecer mimado y presumido, habiéndose mentalizado esa idea por lo que restaban de las vacaciones. Por eso se sorprendió cuando al final de su clase, Riddle le pidió que se quedara.

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones, Potter?

\- ¿Es esa una pregunta capciosa? –Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-En realidad solo era una manera para comenzar una conversación civilizada.

-Oh, entonces ¿ahora sí desea hablar conmigo?

-Deseo conocerte. –fue la respuesta contundente por parte de Riddle. –Mientras estuvimos en esa infernal isla, me di cuenta de que hay muchas facetas de ti que no conozco verdaderamente. Además, este es tu último año en Hogwarts y ya no estaré rompiendo las reglas, sin mencionar que ya eres mayor de edad. –Riddle le envió una mirada descarada a su nefasto alumno, que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, señor? –aun sin creérselo, Harry miraba dudoso a Riddle.

-Quiere decir, que formalmente lo estaré cortejando señor Potter. Consentimiento de sus padres, y todo.

-Mis padres… ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto? –ahora si Harry tuvo que sentarse y aclarar sus pensamientos ahora confusos.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Riddle se sentó en uno de los escritorios frente a Harry y comenzó a hablar. -Una semana antes de que comenzara el nuevo ciclo de clases, solicite una audiencia con Lord Potter y Lady Potter. Si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo bien, no quiero que luego me tachen de roba chicos, pedófilo o algo por el estilo. Tengo una reputación que cuidar. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Como sea, tus padres han aceptado, en especial tu madre, ella se veía muy entusiasmada al respecto déjame decirte.

Harry ahora sí que no podía ocultar su vergüenza. Su madre había sido su confidente durante todo ese tiempo, a quien le contaba cómo le dolían los rechazos de su profesor o sus desaires, también como no podía culparlo, después de todo seguía siendo su profesor. Ella había sido con quien compartía sus descubrimientos sobre Riddle, y las cosas que lo hacían amarlo más. En ningún momento ella se vio disgustada o enojada, más bien lo consolaba, muchas veces también dándole consejos de cómo coquetear y atraer la atención de su profesor, eso había sido tan extraño.

-Por ende, señor Potter, no, Harry –habló de nuevo Riddle, y escucharlo decir su nombre fue tan hermoso para Harry, -te invito el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade a una cita, así que olvida y cancela todo lo que tenias planeado.

Harry boqueo como un pez fuera del agua sin saber qué decir, aún estaba sonrojado y temía despertar en los dormitorios de Gryffindor desilusionado.

-Señor, no está bromeando conmigo, ¿verdad? Eso sería de muy mal gusto, y jugar con mis sentimientos…

-Creo que me conoces mejor que nadie, Harry. Y podre ser cruel de muchas maneras, pero no juego con las personas. –Su rostro era estoico, demostrando que hablaba muy enserio sobre su cortejo hacia el heredero Potter. –Ahora, si me permites. Pronto comenzaran las clases con los de tercero y tú tienes Transfiguración si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago, así que es mejor que comiences a caminar ahora o llegaras tarde.

Medio en trance y todavía aturdido por las noticias sobre su cortejo, Harry tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia las puertas del aula de DCAO, sin embargo, la voz de su profesor lo detuvo antes de salir completamente.

-Después de la cena, pasa por mis aposentos, deduzco que sabrás donde se encuentran ¿no es cierto? –Harry se sonrojo al ser descubierto, y sin poder negarlo asintió con la cabeza. –La contraseña es _Ignis_. Hasta entonces, _Harry_. –dijo casi siseando el nombre.

Harry salió del aula y en lugar de ir a su siguiente clase como era debido, fue directamente a su la lechucería para enviarle una carta a su madre, y confirmar todo lo que le había dicho su profesor. No es que no confiara en él, sin embargo, tenía que verificar todo con su madre.

Fue ya finalizando la cena que recibió la respuesta por parte de su madre, en la que efectivamente le decía que habían tenido una reunión con Thomas Riddle y que habían llegado a un acuerdo formal para que pudiera cortejarlo. También le explicó como su padre había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder argumentando que todavía su hijo era un pequeño e inocente niño que no estaba preparado para cosas como el amor. Gracias al cielo su madre, siendo la más sensata y conociendo los sentimientos de su Harry, tomo las riendas del asunto dejando todo concertado.

Harry entonces levantó su rostro y vio a su profesor en la mesa de profesores hablando con Severus Snape, aunque en un momento giro el rostro hacia él y le guiño un ojo. Sonrojado, Harry recordó la invitación de Riddle a su cuarto privado y solo pudo sonreír. Realmente estaba sucediendo, después de casi tres años se seguir a su profesor sin tener reconocimiento a su amor, al fin estaba dando frutos. Puede que el dicho sobre la perseverancia fuera cierto después de todo. Despidiéndose de sus amigos se dirigió a la habitación de su, ahora ¿novio?, conociéndose el camino de memoria.

Oh, como agradecía esas vacaciones en la isla carnívora. Después del fiasco de casi morir, había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido en la vida.

¿Fin…?

 **000000**

 **Ok, esto es como una historia que tenía guardada por ahí, y casualmente la terminé. Tarde bastante tiempo en plasmar la idea en palabras, tenía muchas dudas de por cómo terminarla y sobre islas carnívoras. Fue un dolor de cabeza. Por otro lado, varias personas me ayudaron así que les agradezco a ellas:**

 **Mi hermana (por ella finalice esta cosa)**

 **Luna Issabella Erebos y Kaoru Minamoto (uso los seudónimos, me ayudaron con la parte de la isla carnívora y cómo derrotarla xD)**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia y por si se preguntan si habrá secuela, lo dudo mucho, pero si me animo** **escribiré algo sobre Merlín y cómo terminó el cortejo de Riddle con Harry. Solo si me animo.**

 **Gracias por leer, y les recuerdo que esto es como un entremés mientras escribo el siguiente capítulo de Hijo de la Luna, y True Colors para los que siguen esas historias.**

 **Lindo día, chao!**


End file.
